(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chemical sensor devices and is directed more particularly to a disposable chemical sensor and temperature device which may be dropped into building rubble or other such areas not readily accessible by rescue personnel, to test the environment in the rubble.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The need for this invention is driven by the inability to determine the safety of the environment under the rubble of a collapsed building or other structure prior to initiating rescue operations. There have been experiments with disposable microphones and cameras which may be dropped into the rubble of collapsed buildings, and the like, to aid search and rescue teams to hear survivors over the surface noise levels caused by heavy lift cranes, air hammers, bull dozers, and large numbers of rescue workers.
It has become apparent that there is a need for disposable devices of similar nature, but which are adapted for wireless two-way communication and control to obtain information concerning the environment prior to disturbing an area under the rubble and gives an indication of the likelihood that the area is a candidate for finding survivors. In addition, it would provide two-way communication between a survivor trapped in the rubble and a surface rescue worker, such that a survivor can be alerted to the fact that he should presently make a sound and can react in a manner to make known his/her presence.